gameworldfandomcom-20200223-history
The Zeekeeper
The 'Zeekeeper '''is a major character that appears in ''Mario & Luigi: Dream Team. He appears as the fourth giant boss that is fought in the dream world. Appearance The Zeekeeper is a very large, rainbow colored Zeekeeper. Personality When he is first seen, The Zeekeeper talks in a way that he respects his foes (such as saying they are worthy adversities) (He speaks in a Kyoto accent in Japanese Version). However, after he is defeated and notices Prince Dreambert, his personality opens up greatly calling him by "bro". Unknown to anyone, The Zeekeeper is very fond of coins.He believes the modern financial is what keeps the world runs,the only way to granting dreams come truth.He will do whatever takes to obtaining coins, such as asking of coins as payment after work, even have to sacrifice the Dream Stone to obtain them. Biography After Mario, Luigi, and the rest have assembled the Ultibed and placed it at Pi'illo Temple in Somnom Woods, they venture through the dream world to speak to the Zeekeeper. Mario smashes the egg which causes him to get set free. However, The Zeekeeper is angry and prompts Dreamy Luigi to grow giant and fight him. Dreamy Luigi defeats The Zeekeeper and The Zeekeeper is impressed by his skills. However, he opens up once he sees Prince Dreambert. Dreambert tells the Zeekeeper that they need help with the barrier surrounding Antasma and Bowser's castle. However, The Zeekeeper wants 80,000,000 coins and Mario actually agrees to it (but does not pay) once they take care of Antasma and Bowser. The Zeekeeper then flies Mario out of the dream world and back into the real world. After explaining the plan, The Zeekeeper then heads to the entrance of Somnom Woods where he meets up with Mario and the rest. He then proceeds to take them to Neo Bowser Castle where he uses his move known as the Wakebeam to destroy the barrier. Doing so, the castle then falls and lands on the ocean. The Zeekeeper, exhausted from using the Wakebeam, decides to rest while Mario, Luigi, and the rest go and confront Antasma and Bowser. Battle In battle, The Zeekeeper uses many attacks and tricks. First off, he will attempt to charge at Dreamy Luigi either low or high. Dreamy Luigi must jump over or duck the attacks. Next, the Zeekeeper will attempt to fly away from Dreamy Luigi. Dreamy Luigi will then grab onto the Zeekeeper and the player must slide the stylus down to pull him down. Most times, Dreamy Luigi must grab the Zeekeeper's leg to keep his grip. Next, the Zeekeeper will tear open a dimensional rift and start shooting energy balls at Dreamy Luigi. Then, he will attempt to ram into Dreamy Luigi which he must avoid and ram The Zeekeeper back. Once his HP drops below half, he will try to hit Dreamy Luigi with a bunch of energy balls. Dreamy Luigi must throw tree stumps at them to destroy them. Finally, The Zeekeeper will then try to throw explosive eggs at Dreamy Luigi. Dreamy Luigi must then hammer back the eggs to deal damage. Strategy This battle can actually be shorter since most of The Zeekeeper's moves can be countered back and deal damage in the process. After Dreamy Luigi drags The Zeekeeper down to the ground, he will be stunned for two turns. This is the perfect chance to break out the Spin Jump move to deal heavy damage and then stick to regular Jump attacks. de:Pennhenne es:Avisomnus Category:Characters in Mario & Luigi: Dream Team Category:Bosses in Mario & Luigi: Dream Team Category:Bosses Category:Male Characters Category:Allies Category:Birds